Unrequited Reunion
by BendingDreams
Summary: What if the Agni Kai turned out completely different and Katara finds herself trying to save the unlikeliest of enemies. Her enemy finds herself in the last place she thought that she would be at this point in her life. Will Katara be able to save her? Will her enemy be able to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know the drill…I own squat…except the crumbs from my granola bar on my shirt right now! ;p

**The dialog in the spirit world is in italics because they are not speaking out loud but in each others minds…please tell me if it is confusing in a constructive (key word. No flames!) review, in the little box at the bottom of the page.

***Oh and kind of excited. This is my first fic where Zutara is not the main focus...hmmm maybe not at all?

* * *

Katara was standing above her unconscious enemy feeling completely lost for she could not think of anything else that she could do. Even though Azula is her enemy she wouldn't abandon anyone who needed her.

"I don't know why she won't wake up or why I can't get her fever to come down. I have healed all that I could find that was injured. I…I am so sorry Zuko I know that she is still your sister."

"There is nothing left for you to do Katara. It's up to Azula if she wants to wake up. Her spirit is at war with herself. She has no control of her inner fire so it is consuming her from the inside out."

Both benders sat in silence watching over a fallen enemy and once beloved sister.

* * *

Falling.

She was falling into the darkness around her.

She closed her eyes.

To her it felt like a lifetime before the feeling of her stomach floating around her insides finally stopped. She felt her body land on a damp giving surface.

Azula snapped her eyes open and in one fluid movement flipped her body into a fighting stance anticipating an attack. After several moments of nothing, white flames burst through the ground encasing her in its perimeter.

Frantically spinning around Azula was attempting to figure out why she was not being burned. She felt like liquid fire was coursing through her veins while tiny flames danced across her overly sensitive skin.

 _STOP! It burns…it burns. Why am I not burnt? Why am I not dead? I command you to stop!_ Scream the voice in her head.

Obeying the white flames gradually faded to silver as it gathered several feet in front of her to form a semi opaque silloete.

 _Who are you? What do you want?_ Asked Azula.

The figure did not respond. It wasn't until the figure became a tangible form for Azula to recognize not what it was... but who it was.

 _Mother?_

 _Yes, my daughter. It is me._ Ursa said with a smile and an out reached hand.

Azula's shock turned into horror as she stumbled backwards.

 _You are dead! Father said you are dead! What are you? Where am I?_ Wailed the confused Fire Princess.

 _There is something that I wish to show you. Come with me and I will answer all of your questions. You have nothing to fear from me._ Ursa stated to her increasingly agitated daughter.

 _I am not afraid of anything. Fear is for the weak. I. Am. Not. Weak._ Azula declared.

 _You are right Azula. You are not weak. But you are wrong about fear._ Ursa said as she turned and glided away from her lost daughter.

Something inside of Azula compelled her to follow her mothers' request. She stayed a step behind her and two to her side. Ursa looked over her should to see her youngest child examining her with weary eyes.

 _I am glad you have decided to join me._ Her mother smiled down to her little girl. _As to where you are my dear, we are in the spirit world._ Ursa informed her daughter with a slight nod.

 _ **WHAT!**  
_

* * *

My first shot at writing Azula. And I have come to a new "understanding" of her and I really like the idea of a "reformed" Zula. But I don't really have a clue as to where this is going at the moment, well maybe a little but not sure…any thoughts? I would love to hear them! I know this chapter is short, probably the shortest one I have posted, ever. But I will make it up to those of you who stick this out with me ;p

tootles until next time!

~BD


	2. Chapter 2

_**WHAT! I. AM. NOT. DEAD. YOU ARE A LYING TRAITOR!**_

The world around her began to spin. White spots appeared in her vison, demanding her to squeeze her eyes close and hold her head in her trembling hands.

Azula could hardly hide the contorted expression forming on her callous face from the thunder and ricocheting bolts of lightning in her mind.

 _ **THIS. IS. NOT. REAL. WAKE UP AZULA! WAKE. UP!**_

Ursa turned to face her daughter. She clasped her hands together in front of her body leisurely.

 _Sweetheart, I assure you, this is quite real. However Azula if you do not calm yourself, you will burn your physical body from the inside out, and you will never be able to return to it. You will be stuck in the abyss between the living and the spirit worlds._

Azula let her hands fall into fists at her side. Her feet firmly rooted to the ground in her stance. Glaring menacingly at the woman who gave birth to her.

 _ **What are you saying woman? Answer me NOW. Am. I. Dead?**_

 _No. Azula, you are not dead. But you will be, or at least your physical form will die. If that were to happen your spirit will have nowhere to return to._

 _So I am not dead?_

Ursa swayed her head swiftly side to side. No, _sweetheart. Not, yet. Whether you survive this journey will be entirely up to you._

 _I am done with your cryptic bullshit, Ursa. Since I am not dead, I demand you to tell me how to get the hell out of here this instant!_

 _No._

 _No?_ _ **How dare you defy me! I am the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. You will do as I command!**_

 _If you haven't noticed, but you are no longer in the Fire Nation. It will serve you well to remember that. You may be not dead. However, I am. You my dear, Princess, have absolutely no power over me or in this domain, nor shall you ever._

Ursa kept her serene demeanor through her daughter's indignation. She had much to show her in such little time.

 _Azula, I understand that this must be difficult to comprehend. I am not your enemy here. Time is. Each moment counts and the longer you are separated from your body, it will that much more difficult to return._ Azula let her spirit absolve some of the tension that she was so valiantly trying to cling to. _I only wish to help you, as I was not given the opportunity in life. I want to give you one last gift._

 _What could you possibly have to offer me? I have EVERYTHING that I could ever want waiting for me. I have my pathetic excuse of a brother's birth right. I will be Fire Lord. Nations bow to me. I have Father!_

 _Really? You say you all those things are waiting for you? Hmm. What is the last thing that you remember?_

 _What does that have to do with anything? I just need to get back to my body, and out of your retched presence!_

 _Why do you think that you are here? How do you think that your spirit arrived to this place?_

For once since reuniting with Ursa, Azula did not have an answer. She went to open her mouth and realized that she had nothing.

 _Think. What is the last think that you remember?_

Enough silence past between the two women to span across vast oceans, before Azula finally responded. Her voice was laced with defeat and confusion. Two things that were completely uncharted territory for the disconcerted Princess.

 _I…I…I d o n't, re-member._ Maundered Azula.

 _Try, harder._ Encouraged Ursa.

Azula closed her eyes, attempting to evoke her lost memories from the depths of her mind. While her daughter's eyes were shut, Ursa elegantly waved her right hand through the air. A yearning smile graced her noble features at the new sight before her.

With her eyes still closed _,_ Azula started to mumble bits and pieces of what she was beginning to remembe _r. Zuko. Agni Kai. Lightning. Water Tribe peasant._ Her last phrase made her face scowl in disgust. Then she opened her eyes as her mother said, _very good Azula._

Looking around her new environment in disbelief, _Mother, why have you brought me here?_ She choked out, sounding very much like the uncorrupted little girl she once was.

Ursa gently placed her hand to Azula's cheek donning a grievous expression. _I think, that being in a place that holds memories of love will help you on your journey._

The touch of her mother's hand did not repulse her, as she believed that it would. Azula shockingly leaned into Ursa's hand, returning the gesture.

* * *

"Look, her breathing is evening out," Zuko said with a breath of relief. He had not taken his eyes off of his dying sister. Even with their past, he couldn't let her die alone. He believed that there was a piece of her that was still worth saving. He wanted there to be something in her worth saving. He held on to that hope to give him strength, for her.

Katara stood up from her chair to examine her patient. Uncertain of how she honestly felt about everything that was happening. Katara knew that she didn't want her to suffer, but she wasn't quite sure of anything else. It wasn't like Ron Yah, but she felt some similarities in both situations. The one and only thing that she was absolutely positive was, was Zuko. She did not want him to suffer any more than he already has, and if that meant his sister needed to live, then she would do everything she could to save her, for him. _For him._ She thought to herself as her healing hands began to glow above Azula's seemingly recovering body.

Zuko was watching Katara's face for any inclination of how she felt his sister was doing. Her oceanic eyes instantly filled to the brim, threatening to burst.

Panic washed over...

* * *

 _Tell me Azula, what do you_ _remember_? She asked holding Azula's face in her hands, looking her child in the eyes. _  
_

Azula was hurled out of the present back to her previous revelations, and stepped away from her mother's reach. Rage of a thousand demons illuminated behind her eyes.

 _That waste of life, that you cursed me with for a brother, was trying to take away my rightful place. Pathetic. He needed that sorry excuse of a peasant to help him._ Seethed Azula, with venom dripping from her invisible fangs.

* * *

"Zuko! She's seizing! Her body can't handle her fever much longer! Hurry please I need more water!" pleaded Katara, as she held down Azula's convulsing body. The water that she did have gloved over her hands was evaporating from Azula's spike in body temperature.

Panic washed over Zuko at her words. Fear engulfed him as he watched his sister body. It looked as if she was reliving the Agni Kai. The way her body was withering beneath Katara's small hands. He grabbed the porcelain basin sitting on the table next to Katara's chair and frantically ran to the bathroom to fill it.

"I can't lose my baby sister. Please give her strength. Help her find peace," he silently prayed to anyone who was listening.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter references and elaborates on specific parts of Ch.2

Please, please, leave a comment. I love feed back. :)

* * *

Looking around her new environment in disbelief, _Mother, why have you brought me here?_ She choked out, sounding very much like the uncorrupted little girl she once was.

Ursa gently placed her hand to Azula's cheek donning a grievous expression. _I think, that being in a place that holds memories of love will help you on your journey._

She was now standing in fine sand with the ocean lapping the shoreline to her left and her family's summer palace on her right.

Azula heard the laughter of children, a woman and man coming from behind her mother. With her head still resting in her mother's hands, Azula raised herself to the tips of her toes peering over Ursa's shoulder.

* * *

She saw her three year old self, her five year old brother, and their mother being chased by their father who was actually laughing, and smiling? Unshed tears stung her golden eyes as she watched her family. Her family was laughing. Her family was smiling. Her family was happy. Her family loved each other.

Next she watched Ursa scooped up her baby girl in her arms placing light kisses over little Azula's cheeks and forehead.

"Mommy!" squealed the little girl.

"Daddy has you!" chortled the proud father as he followed his wife's lead, and scooped up their first born son in his strong, safe arms. Little Azula giggled as she watched her loving father spin her brother around in the air. Zuko beamed from ear to ear, laughing so hard no sound came out.

Azula remembers feeling happy. It was foreign to her to feel a comfortable warmth spread through her chest.

Her family on the beach started to blur together like a mirage in a scorched desert.

Azula squinted as a new scene came into focus.

She recognized the room as her own, in the summer palace. She was sitting snugly between her father and brother, as little Zuko read a bedtime scroll to her. She looked up to see her father's face. He was gazing dreamily at his beautiful wife who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"The end," finished Zuko. He placed a very "manly" big brother kiss on her forehead. She turned and gave him the tightest hug her tiny body could muster. "I lub ou Zu-zu!"

"And I love you too Zula. I will always be your big brother and protect you forever!"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Good night sister," said Zuko before he crawled down from her bed waiting for their father at the door.

"Sweet dreams my darling. I love you," said Ozai kissing her on the crown of her head.

"I lub ou too daddy!"

Ozai walked around the bed to his wife and kissed her temple. He then walked to where his son was waiting, took Zuko by the hand and walked into the room across the hall.

Ursa stood up from her spot at the far end of the bed and sat beside Azula. She pulled the pink silk covers over her daughter, tucking in the sides. Her mother swept the hair that had moved into her baby's eyes, and gently ran her hand over Azula's head several times.

"Good night mommy," yawned the toddler. Little Zula's heavy eyelids slowly closed.

"Good night my little princess. I love you my darling for as long as Agni raises and sets the sun each day and beyond," whispered Ursa.

* * *

The scene started to become hazy just like the first one. Then Azula was back on the beach with her head in her mother's hand. Azula blinked away the few tear drops that started to escape. She had tightly sealed those happy memories of her family into the depths of her mind and soul, never wanting to re-open her own festering wounds.

Ursa looked at her daughter with sad longing eyes. "Azula I want you to remember that, that was the life that I had dream of, wished for, you. For all of us. I do and have always loved you, just as Great Agni continues to rise and the set the sun each day. We also must always remember this as well; Tui and La continue to push and pull the tides, rotating around the sun setting and rising just the same. One cannot exist without the other. Fire cannot live without air. Fire cannot consume without earth."

The touch of her mother's hand did not repulse her, as she believed that it would. Azula shockingly leaned into Ursa's hand, returning the gesture.

 _Tell me Azula, what do you_ _remember_? She asked holding Azula's face in her hands, looking her child in the eyes. The time it would take her to shoot lightning was about the same length for Azula's spirit to once again become guarded.

Azula was hurled out of the present, back to her previous revelations, and stepped away from her mother's reach.

Rage of a thousand demons illuminated behind her eyes. Red and blue flames flickered beyond her golden orbs.

 _That waste of life, that you cursed me with for a brother, was trying to take away my rightful place as the one true Fire Lord. Pathetic. He needed that sorry excuse of a peasant to help him._ Seethed Azula, with venom dripping from her invisible fangs.

Ursa's placed her hands back to together in front of her body as she lowered and shook her head.

A voice carried through the wind circling the pair.

"I can't lose my baby sister. Please give her strength. Help her find peace," it echoed.

Azula's eyes widen when she realized whose voice was swallowing her. Each word that passed through her ears tediously peeled back a single layer of her hardened heart. She would never admit that. Ever.

Ursa's heart ached more, if that was even possible.

* * *

Water spilled over the rim of the basin as Zuko sprinted with it back to his sister's side. Katara had already began to summon her element to her, as he came running back to them. She froze the liquid into solid blocks tucking them from Azula's neck, armpits, to her feet.

"Here place these just like I am," ordered Katara tossing several ice blocks to Zuko, who was now standing opposite of her.

The blocks began to immediately melt as soon as they came into contact with Azula's body. Katara would let out a slow stream of icy breath refreezing it back to its' solid form. Zuko refused to look away from his sister as Katara continued to work. He knew in his heart that Katara would do all in her power to everything she could for his sister. He felt helpless.

Moments as long as centuries past before her body cooled enough to stop shaking. Katara inhaled deeply knowing that part of the battle was won. For now.

* * *

 _Why would that traitor say that? Spit Azula._

Ursa waved her hand again, this time for her daughter to see.

They were standing on what seemed to be a translucent floor above her mortal form. The water peasant was trying to save her body, and her brother was at her side.

She observed in silence at the scene that was playing out before her. If she hadn't witnessed it herself she never would have believed it. Any of it.

Then she watched her brother take her hand and kissed her forehead, just as he had done in the memory their mother had shown her.

Slow steady tears fell from his eyes. "Please forgive me Zula. I'm so so sorry. I failed you. I broke my promise. I didn't protect you. I'm sorry. I'm afraid. Please come back sister."

Azula watched the peasant start to cry at her brother's words and walk around her body to hold him from behind in her arms.

She didn't know how to respond. A little voice was creeping up from her heart, that scared her. Azula hadn't heard that voice for many years. So instead she reverted to what she knew best. What felt safe to her.

 _Look at your son, **mother**. He is weak, scarred. Fool. Look at what love does..._

* * *

Do you like it so far? Do you think Azula is going to make it? ...or not? _  
_


End file.
